There For You
by Cathey Scully
Summary: Scully's sick.


Title: There For You  
Author: Cathey Scully  
Rating: PG  
Category: MSR, Sickfic  
Spoilers: Uhhhh…none   
Summary: Scully's sick.  
Feedback: please be gentle. Send feedback to CatheyScully@the-pentagon.com please.  
Archive: If you really want just tell me first and where Ur putting it.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, don't sue me.  
Dedicated to: Ro. Who told me to write this, naturally, I must obey. Thanks for being such a great friend! And to Jay, who's title we eventually used. Love you Sis!  
  
Dana Scully felt like crap. Her throat hurt, and her entire body ached. She was probably coming down with the flu that had been sweeping through the Hoover Building like the plague. Up until now, she and Mulder had been amongst the few lucky ones who hadn't caught it.  
  
"Urgh." Scully moaned. She glanced at the clock and noticed that she was late for work. Scully heaved herself out of bed and noticed with despair, that Mulder was still lying on his stomach, his back bare and the covers up to his hips. A soft snore came from him and Scully smiled, despite how bad she felt. Mulder reached his hand out blindly, feeling for her on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Scully." He mumbled. When he didn't feel anything, Mulder's eye popped open. "Scully?" he looked around, panicked.  
  
"I'm right here Mulder." Scully moaned out from the chair beside her bed. That was the farthest she'd gotten after stumbling from the mattress. Mulder sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Late. We're late for work." Scully croaked out. Mulder tossed the covers off of his body and he made his way over to her.  
  
"What's wrong Scully?"  
  
"I'm dying." Scully moaned melodramatically. Mulder leaned up and kissed her forehead. Scully was burning up.  
  
"I think you've got the flu Agent Scully. Dr. Mulder says that you need to stay home. I'll call Skinner and tell him that we're not going to be in."  
  
"We?" Scully's head lolled back on the headrest.  
  
"I've talked to Skinner's secretary. She said that this is definitely not a flu you wan to be alone for. I'm staying with you."  
  
"Okay." Scully whispered. Mulder lifted her up and carried her back to the bed and laid her down gently as he went for a thermometer. He returned and gently lifted Scully's head, taking her temperature by using an ear thermometer. (What are they called? Anyone know?). When it beeped, Mulder took his hand back and let Scully's head fall back. He read the display, 103.4. Scully definitely needed some medicine and a cool bath.  
  
"Come on Scully, up an' at 'em, you've got a temp of 103. I need to get your temp down." Mulder lifted Scully up into his arms again. He carried her into the bathroom and sat down on the floor with her, turning on the water and plugging the drain so the tub would fill with tepid water. When the water level had reached up halfway, Mulder stopped the faucet and deftly undressed Scully. She was half conscious in his arms. When he placed her down in the tub, Scully started and cried out, clawing at his back. Mulder pushed her back down, soothing her by rubbing her back.  
  
"Mul, Mulder, it, it's cold."  
  
"I know Scully. You have a high fever, and I need to get your temperature down. I don't want to have to take you to the hospital. Work with me here." Mulder took a cloth and dipped it in the water, tenderly wiping off Scully's sweaty skin. She shivered and attempted to pull him closer. Mulder found himself pushing Scully back into the water. "As soon as I get your temperature down, you'll be outta this thing."  
  
"You didn't call Skinner." Scully accused through chattering teeth.  
  
"I was more concerned about you Scully. Skinner will still be there. And considering he had this last week, he should understand." Mulder assured. Scully was silent and Mulder kissed her lips softly.  
  
Scully's temperature went down after about ten minutes in the tub. Mulder lifted her up, disregarding the fact that she was wet and he was dry. He grabbed a towel off of the rack and sat on the toilet seat, drying Scully off carefully. Mulder carried Scully back to her bedroom and set her on the bed. He grabbed her some clean clothes and dressed her before disappearing into the other room, returning with aspirin and a glass of water. Mulder got Scully to take the medication and she laid back. He then picked up the phone and dialed his boss's office number.  
  
"There, I called Skinner. He said to take as much time off as you need. And he told me to take care of you. You're stuck with me." Scully smiled sleepily. Her hand sought his and she raised it to her lips.  
  
"Mulder. Hold me please." She asked, her voice uncharacteristically needy. Mulder sat back against the headboard and pulled Scully against his side. Scully burrowed her face against his chest and Mulder stroked her hair.  
  
"As if you had to ask Scully." Mulder continued to stroke the hair of the woman he loved most in the world until he heard Scully's soft snore. He leaned over and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. "Sleep well Scully. I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
The end!!  



End file.
